


slowly

by lovelettrs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, just gyuhao being soft, this is a gyuhao household !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelettrs/pseuds/lovelettrs
Summary: Minghao doesn’t know how Mingyu can be so lovey-dovey at this time on a Sunday morning, but, he’s not complaining.





	slowly

Minghao doesn’t know how Mingyu can be so lovey-dovey at this time on a Sunday morning, but, he’s not complaining. In fact, he relishes in the gentle brush of the other boy's thumb over his brow bone down to his jaw, and he shuts his eyes to savour the feeling.

Beneath the thick duvet that spreads over the bed, he can barely remember that it’s two degrees below zero outside and he’d freeze to death even if he stepped out of the house wearing five layers of clothing. Minghao has taken a disliking to the wintertime ever since a couple of years ago when he was snowed in for almost forty-eight whole hours, so now he much prefers the heat of the summer sun compared to the sharp frostiness of January.

Mingyu's body resting beside him with his fingertips tracing over the sides of his face do a good job of replicating the warmth, though. While relaxing into the touch that trails gentle flames on his skin, he reminisces on what he can remember from the night before, which is not much - just hazy memories of the orange glow of the fireplace in the living room and glasses half-full of deep-red wine. Minghao realises that it’s those moments, these moments, that he likes the best: the times he spends with Mingyu, not doing anything really, but just simply existing. Living. Breathing.

While his mind wanders Mingyu's still staring at him with eyes that have barely opened fully, still adjusting to the blue-ish morning light of winter. It’s a whisper from him that brings Minghao back to reality: “you’re awake, aren’t you?”

“No, still sleeping,”

Mingyu's fingers dance to his neck where he scratches the younger beneath his jaw, like one would to lull a kitten to sleep. The smile that appears on Minghao's face looks so much like that of a cat that Mingyu thinks he could easily mistake the boy for a shorthair if he wasn't paying attention. Mingyu mutters, “sleep some more. it’s still early.”

Funnily enough, it’s at that sentence that Minghao’s eyes flutter open. His eyes are fascinatingly shaped, Mingyu thinks, not wide but still full, and deep and brown even at such a time of day. Minghao doesn’t study his boyfriend's face but instead looks at him as a whole, face bare and light and radiating with natural charm. _Pretty_ , he thinks, _gentle and pretty, how could a person look so lovely…_

“You look nice,” he says.

Mingyu looks at him with an expression that wants to say a thousand words but bites its tongue, instead opting for, “you look nicer,” and pressing his palm to cup Minghao's cheeks gently.

Minghao’s heart feels happy and weightless and he hums, “is that why you’re so obsessed with my face, then?”

Feeling his neck prickle with heat, Mingyu retracts his hand and brings it close to his own chest, laughing. “You’re lovely even when you sleep, you know,” he admits, watching his boyfriend who mirrors his smile, “how could I help myself?”

Minghao moves for the first time that morning and does so quickly, reaching out to pull Mingyu's hand and place it back onto his cheek. His fingertips skim back and forth over Mingyu's knuckles automatically with a gentleness that soothes him. Minghao says, “I like it, though,” and he moves the other's hand over his own skin to recreate the feeling he had been dwelling in just a few moments ago, “can you do it again?”

Mingyu laughs and Minghao laughs too, only because he sees Mingyu laughing and it’s too early in the morning to be sensible - and so the two of them become a giggling mess between the blankets and the mattress while Mingyu thumbs softly under his eyes and over his cheekbones. Minghao seems to lean into the touch, needing the contact, and it motivates the taller boy to press a sweet kiss to the centre of Minghao's forehead before taking hold of his hands and intertwining their fingers together.

Minghao squeezes his hand and quietly sighs a sigh of bliss. Bringing his hand to his lips, he whispers, “nobody in the world has hands this soft,” and he shuts his eyes once more, basking in the simplicity and calmness around him.

“Yeah?” Mingyu asks.

“Yeah. It’s because of all those lotions and stuff, right? It’s good… They’re good, they make your hands like this…”

Mingyu watches as Minghao doesn’t even try to stop the words coming from his mouth (he can almost see the visible wave of sleep that slowly washes over Minghao again) and he says, “like what?”

“Heavenly,” Minghao answers in a slurred mumble, “kind of like an angel…”

He says more things that he doesn’t process first, but still means them wholeheartedly. Besides, Minghao thinks, with Mingyu's hand in his and his body close to him, warm and loving and sweet - how much closer to heaven could he get?

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted on my tumblr peachseong! also im really sorry if this is a lil messy it was originally a minghao x reader fic (on tumblr) and i had to edit it to add in gyu's name ;; anyways i hope u enjoyed it n comments are always appreciated!!
> 
> ps hmu on twt @xuanyicult


End file.
